


==> E%ecutioner: E%posite

by piggy09



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd is shifting the way they always do, after an execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> E%ecutioner: E%posite

The crowd is shifting the way they always do, after an execution. The murder fever has left them, for the moment, and they are a bit uneasy at the sight of all of the blood on the ground. Not the blood itself - no, those who haunt the execution block are used to blood - but its hue. The brightness of it makes your stomach roil and almost made you miss. Almost. 

You never miss.

You would say the death has left you unsettled, but you have seen far too many deaths to be unsettled by them. Instead, it's just left you weary. You will need a strong glass of milk after this, you think. You will toast it to another silenced revolutionary, another voice that could have made a change but was instead snuffed out by your own arrows.

You load another one of these selfsame arrows into your bow now, and prepare for the next execution. A girl, this time, guilty of no crime but association and invoking the rage of the highbloods. They do so hate to lose, the highbloods. The very thought of it causes your helmet to slip a little bit with sweat. But never your hands. They remain steady as you nod. You're ready.

The girl is dragged forward, and you blink a little bit in shock. When her matesprit (love) was killed, she shrieked along with him, yowled like a vicious beast and threw herself again and again against the arms that held her. But now she is silent and limp. Everything that kept her going has been killed along with the Signless. She's dropped to the ground, and she curls around the leggings unthinkingly, like instinct. She looks up at you and

You feel something. It's a throb in your chest you haven't felt in sweeps and sweeps, and your eyes widen as you look back into hers. She blinks slowly, resigned to her fate and you ready an arrow but you - but you - 

You can't. You, the E%ecutioner, who has never missed. You can't hurt this girl whose only spark has been snuffed - because, somehow, she has kindled a matching spark in you. You feel the insane urge to pat her on the head, wrap her in your blankets and tell her that it will be alright. Obviously it won't, because you are going to kill her. You are going to kill her. You...are not going to be able to do this. With a sigh that seems like it lasts an age, you lower your bow. 

"Go," you tell her, your voice creaking. She stares at you with eyes like saucers. You can see yourself reflected in them. What must you look like to her?

"Go!" you boom once more, your voice startling the crowd around her into anxious murmurs that will soon lead to violence. You know your crowd, and apparently so does she - she whips her head around, startled, and tenses to flee. She turns her head around slowly and looks at you, just once, and hisses. Then she flees.

You don't think you've ever seen something so beautiful in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is only my second fanfiction ever. Please don't kill me?!
> 
> I just really love Darkleer and the Disciple, okay? IS THAT A CRIME
> 
> "But Natalie," you say, "why couldn't you have just read some fanfiction instead of writing this?"
> 
> Because shut up, that's why.


End file.
